Sleeping Batty
by Disneyfangirl774
Summary: Maleficent places a curse upon Fidget, which is having him prick his finger on the spindle of the spinning wheel. This frightens not only Fidget, but his friends and the kingdom, as well. Will Fidget wake up from his eternal sleep and the spell be broken?
1. Chapter 1

**Based on my fanart on Fidget sleeping after touching the spindle of the spinning wheel because of Maleficent.**

Once upon a time, four mice, a dog, and a bat traveled to France in the Medieval times through a portal. When they reached France, they stayed in a castle, where the kingdom rejoiced without Maleficent spoiling anything for the kingdom.

Basil, the detective, Dawson, Basil's partner, Toby, their dog, Fidget, the reformed peg legged bat, Mr. Flaversham, the toymaker, and his daughter, Olivia were stopped by guards. "It's alright," Basil told them, "We come in peace. May we please see the king and queen?"

The guards stared at the strangers in bewilderment.

"I don't think they want to harm the king and queen," one guard said. "Let them pass."

"I agree," said another as they drew away their weapons and allowed the guests to pass by.

The trumpeters trumpeted their horns.

Prince Philip and Princess Aurora became king and queen and they welcomed these strangers, who were mice, a dog, and a bat in the castle.

The guests bowed respectfully to King Philip and Queen Aurora. "Your Majesty," Basil said, "It is an honor to serve your kingdom with kindness."

"Why, thank you," said Queen Aurora.

"We enjoy having you here," said King Philip.

Basil and the others uncovered flowers for the king and queen. "We brought you flowers," Basil said as he and the others each gave the king and queen a bouquet of flowers.

Aurora and Philip sniffed the flowers. "Thank you," they said.

"We have something for you in return," Aurora told the guests as she and her husband gestured to the light.

"The utmost grateful and glorious excellencies, the three good fairies," the announcer said, "Mistress Flora, mistress Fauna, and mistress Merryweather."

Three good fairies flew down to greet the guests.

"Oh, you're beautiful," Olivia said.

"Why thank you, my dear," Flora, the fairy in red told her.

"Aww, and so are you, darling," Merryweather, the fairy in blue said to the girl mouse. "Oh, and you, your father, and that bat wear blue, just like me."

"Cool," Fidget said.

"Yes, and each of us have a gift just for you, since you gave King Philip and Queen Aurora one," Fauna, the fairy in green said.

"Our dear guests, my gift shall be the gift of protection," Flora announced to the guests and revealed her magic from her wand. An image of Basil, Dawson, Toby, and Mr. Flaversham protecting Fidget and Olivia from harm and keeping them safe was shown.

"Tiny guests, my gift shall be the gift of friendship," Fauna said. A figment of Basil and co were comforting each other from anything scary and sad, such as criminals and the evil around them, giving each other hope.

"Sweet guests, my gift shall be..." But before Merryweather could finish her wish, a gust of wind occurred, causing the doors and windows open, and lightning and thunder was heard. Worst of all, an evil sorceress appeared in the castle with a crow on her shoulder.

Everyone let out a gasp. They thought she was banished years ago.

"Well, quite a new management I see," Maleficent mused, "Aurora is our new queen and ah, Philip is our new king, as well. How charming." She laughed wickedly. "Why am I not invited?"

"You weren't wanted," Merryweather retorted. "You were banished from this kingdom."

"Not _wanted_?" Maleficent asked. "Oh, well, I best be on my way."

"Maleficent, you're not at all offended?" Aurora inquired.

"Why, no, my new queen," Maleficent replied coolly. "As a matter of fact, I, too, must bestow a gift on the guests."

"And what will that be, your excellency?" Basil asked.

"Yes, what will it be, Miss?" seconded Dawson.

The Flavershams hugged Fidget, who was shaken up by the witch, protectively.

Maleficent kneeled down to the guests. "Now, pay attention, all of you. These guests will all indeed be sure to keep each other safe and protected, but for the bat…"

"No, we won't let you do this!" Flaversham protested.

"He's proven good to us," Basil insisted. "We can't let him go back to being criminal."

"He's harmless!" Olivia agreed and her father wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh, don't worry, I will not make him go there," Maleficent assured them, "Instead…" She showed them her magic from her staff and revealed her prophesy of Fidget's grim future. "The following week before sunset, the bat will prick his finger on the spindle of the spinning wheel…and _die_!" An aura of Fidget's death was shown.

"You fiend!" Dawson cried.

"No!" Olivia cried and hugged a frightened Fidget tightly.

Maleficent cackled in delight over her sinister plot.

"Seize her!" Phillip ordered.

"Stand back, you idiots!" Maleficent snapped as she made herself disappear and with laughter.

"Don't lose heart, dear guests," Flora consoled the guests as soon as Maleficent was gone. "Merryweather still has her gift to bestow for you."

"So, there is still hope for Fidget to be rescued?" Basil asked.

"I don't want my friend to die," Olivia said sadly and began to sob.

"Shh…it's okay," Mr. Flaversham said softly. "There may still be hope for Fidget."

"I'm too young to die," wailed Fidget.

"I saved Aurora," Philip recalled.

"So that means Fidget will be saved, too," Aurora said.

"You can do this, Merryweather," Flora encouraged.

"Just like last time," Fauna finished.

Merryweather sighed. "Well, here goes. Sweet guests, if through the wicked witch's curse, your bat friend pricks his finger, it will not be in death, but in sleep and his true friend will save him with a kiss on the cheek." A vision of Fidget sleeping in his bed and Olivia awakening him with a kiss on the cheek was flourished from Merryweather's wand.

Everyone sighed in relief with renewed faith.

Queen Aurora ordered the fairies to take Basil and co to the cottage in the woods, where it'll be safe and watch over them.

**Author's notes: Not a bad start, eh? **

**As for Fidget's shirt, anyone can say it's either purple or navy blue.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, after a night of settling in the cottage, Basil, Dawson, and Flaversham told Olivia to watch over Fidget when she and Fidget enter the forest to gather some berries and if they see or hear anything suspicious, they'd call their friend's and father's names.

"Thank you," Olivia said, "I'll watch over Fidget and we'll let you know when we need you." To Fidget, she added, "It's okay, Fidget. We can eat some of the berries we get."

"We'll need enough for blueberry pie," Basil told them. Handing them a basket, he added, "Here you go, children."

"Try to be back in time for lunch," Mr. Flaversham warned.

"What's for lunch?" Fidget asked.

"Peanut butter and jam sandwiches," Dawson replied.

"Sweet!" Fidget exclaimed ecstatically.

"Well, let's get started," Olivia said.

"Bring Toby," Basil said, and told his dog, "Toby, if you hear, smell, or see anything, howl."

Toby nodded and followed the two outside.

"Have fun!" Mr. Flaversham called.

"Be careful out there!" Basil warned.

"Good luck!" Dawson cried.

"Bye!" Fidget and Olivia called and started on their way with Toby behind them.

…

Fidget was helping Olivia pick berries and put them in the basket. Toby was holding the handle. After a while, Olivia finally said, "That should be enough berries."

"Now we need to grab some for ourselves, Livy," Fidget said, "I'm starving!"

"Me, too, Fidget," Olivia giggled. "You were a good helper." She winked at him.

Fidget wandered off to get her flowers.

"Fidget! Where are you going?" Olivia cried desperately, "I'm supposed to be watching you!"

"This will only be a second, Olivia," Fidget assured her. "It's a surprise."

"I hope it's a good one," she said wistfully.

He responded by gathering flowers and jumped in front of Olivia, scaring her, making her scream. "Fidget, you shouldn't do that!" she scolded, "You scared me to death!"

"Wouldn't be my first time," the bat said with a grin, which soon faded. "Oh, I brought you these." He handed her a bouquet of flowers he'd been hiding behind his back.

Well, that changed her mood. "For me? Oh, thank you!" she squealed in delight and sniffed the flowers. "How thoughtful!" Even Toby gave them a sniff, which made him sneeze, causing the berries to blow away. Then the bat and mouse started to pick them up and throw them back in the basket.

Fidget's and Olivia's tummies started to growl, so they helped themselves to some berries from the bushes.

"Thanks for looking out for me, Olivia," Fidget told her.

"And thanks again for the flowers," Olivia said as she started to kiss him on the cheek when Maleficent approached with her crow, Diaval.

"Well, well, well," Maleficent sneered, "If it wasn't the mouse girl who is to break the spell I bestowed on your best friend. Why couldn't you wait until you break the spell?"

"Maleficent, Basil of Baker Street, Dr. Dawson, and my Daddy will find out what you've been up to and they will save us!" Olivia retorted.

"Don't be too sure."

"They have ways!" Fidget replied.

"Basil's a very clever mouse and he can find out where you are as well as the three good fairies!" Olivia finished.

"Do you want these flowers?" Maleficent asked, holding a bouquet of flowers. She was playing with them and didn't know whether or not, Basil and the others will find them.

"Caw! Caw!" Diaval crowed.

"We don't take flowers from strangers, I'm ten," Olivia said.

"And I'm eighteen," Fidget said and both of them added, "And that's not what smart people do, anyway." Then, like they promised, they called for Basil, Dawson, even their father. Toby howled.

That infuriated Maleficent, but Diaval, in his human form said, "Calm down."

Minutes later, Basil, Dawson, Mr. Flaversham, and Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather finally came to the rescue.

"Are you alright, children?" Flora asked.

Fidget and Olivia nodded.

The three good fairies made Maleficent and her crow leave with their magic.

Fidget and Olivia thanked the fairies and their friends and father for saving them and headed back to the cottage for lunch and made blueberry pie.

…

Night came and Fidget and Olivia spent a half hour chasing fireflies and Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather pretended to be the fireflies. The three fairies decided to have fun with them, which the grown-up mice agreed to. The adult mice went out for an evening stroll with Toby, enjoying the night in the fantasy forest. Eventually, Olivia and Fidget and the fairies followed them through the forest.

"Oh, my," Dawson said.

"My word, it's beautiful," Basil mused.

"Children!" Maleficent muttered. "They seem tougher than I expected."

"Maleficent, they're not the type who would fall for these tricks," Diaval, in his human form said. "Besides, I never agreed to this."

"Then why did you caw?" Maleficent demanded with her hands on her hips.

Diaval folded his arms. "So you wouldn't get mad at me. Don't you remember the time when you were _good_? What is wrong with you? They're more than just kids. The girl mouse is the one who can break the spell."

Maleficent sighed. "You're right, Diaval."

When the travelers were about to walk in the water, where they weren't looking, Maleficent froze them and brought them to shore.

"Lovely forest," Olivia said.

"Why, thank you child," Maleficent said. "We got off on the wrong foot."

"Oh, really?" Fidget cocked an eyebrow, remembering their earlier encounter.

"Yes," Diaval said, and to Maleficent, he added through clenched teeth, "And are you sure about that?"

"Why, yes," Maleficent replied earnestly. "You can come and go as you please." Then she told them her life story: "I was a fairy who grew up in this forest. Then a boy king, Stephan came into my life. He used to be my friend until his father suggested Stephan should cut my wings so that he could take his father's place as king. Stephan betrayed me!"

"So he cut your wings?" Basil asked. "How dreadful!"

"Exactly. That was why I became so despicable until I met Diaval, my pet bird." Everyone listened and Maleficent went on, "I saved him from being tortured and killed by King Stephan's army, so I turned him into a human." Then she mentioned the time she wasn't invited like the day before, except, Aurora, King Stephan's daughter was a baby at the time and Stephan and his wife allowed the three fairies to each bestow a gift on their daughter. When Maleficent attended, she bestowed a gift, threatening the child's life like she'd done to Fidget. "When Aurora turned sixteen, she grew in grace and beauty and thanks to her _aunts_. I eventually grew fond of the girl when she referred to me as her fairy godmother and Diaval as a 'pretty bird'. I felt remorseful for displaying the curse on her that night. The next day or two, Aurora asked me if I was behind the curse and when she returned to the castle, I got the curse over with and brought her to life when her prince couldn't. I was her best friend. Stephan, filled with vengeance tried to kill me, but Aurora, his daughter was there to save me by grabbing my wings and I changed Diaval into a dragon. Later, I killed Stephan, who had no remorse for betraying me and my heart became whole again. The next day, Aurora and the prince, Philip got married in my forest and we all lived happily ever after."

"Wow! Must be a bad king," Fidget sympathized. Maleficent gave him a sad look.

Olivia was the one who changed the subject. "Were you friends with the fairies?"

That went well. Maleficent felt better and replied, "Yes, after I became Aurora's friend."

"Would you like come in for some blueberry pie?" Dawson asked.

"We made it," Flaversham said.

"Yes, I'd like some," Maleficent answered.

"Me, too," Diaval agreed and the two followed Basil and co and the fairies inside for blueberry pie.

…

That night, Maleficent and Diaval watched from afar in admiration as they watched Olivia tuck Fidget in and kissed him goodnight on the cheek. Olivia went in her room and slept in her bed.

Maleficent made her way to the cottage and when she made it, she bade Fidget goodnight. Feeling guilty, she tried to undo the curse she set on him with her own hands, but then she stopped to realize that Olivia was the one to undo it. Maleficent brought this on Fidget, so she had the bat's friends save him as soon as they return to the castle.

**Author's notes: Bet you haven't seen it coming. Maleficent has a soft spot for Fidget and the others already, but we'll see what happens next. Until then, I have some random things to say from this chapter.**

**In the 95-page version of **_**The Adventures of The Great Mouse Detective**_**, Olivia is ten. Her age was never specified in the film, though some say she's eight.**

**Regarding Fidget, it's hard to say how old he is since he had a hard life. Either way, he said he was too young to die as he pointed out in not only the film, but in the previous chapter. I'd say he's in his teens. Most likely. He can't be any older than Basil.**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone enjoyed the two weeks until it was time for Fidget to come back to the castle. Maleficent just had to get the curse over with and Fidget's best friend, Olivia was the one, who could undo it all. The witch lured Fidget upstairs, as a bulb. The three fairies followed and by the time they came upstairs, Fidget had already touched the spindle and fell fast asleep. Maleficent brought him to a room full of stars glowing in the dark. On the way, Diaval played with Fidget by using his beak without pecking him. In the room, Diaval helped Maleficent tuck Fidget in.

The fairies hovered back into the cottage, where Basil and co sat told them what happened. At Maleficent's return, the three ushered themselves out and listened in. "Ladies and gentlemen, why so glum?" she asked. "Don't you know that the future is going to be better for you? It will be like a dream come true." She revealed her powers from her bulb of the staff, showing a bedroom, where Fidget had slept. "Well, here we are in a bedroom in King Philip's and Queen Aurora's castle. Ah, yes, looks like your friend is in a happy sleeping state." In the vision, Fidget was laughing over a funny dream. "He looks awfully content for the next hundred years unless you go outside and return to the castle and break the spell with true friend's first kiss and prove that friendship overcomes all." Then she left them alone.

The fairies hovered back in the room. "Ready, Basil?" Flora asked. "Here we have the sword of truth." She gave him a sword. "And the shield." She magically handed him the shield.

"You'll need those," Merryweather told them.

"They'll keep you safe," Fauna added.

Basil and the others nodded, ran out of the cottage, hopped on Toby, who was outside, waiting for them, and ran out of the cottage with the three good fairies following them. Maleficent glared as she watched them and through her wrath, she used her powers in case they got in her way, so she made a thorny forest.

This was a trap for Basil, Dawson, Olivia, Mr. Flaversham, and Toby, but with the sword of truth, it was possible. The fabric got caught in the thorns, but the fairies helped until finally, they were able to head for the castle.

Maleficent, feeling frustrated, shouted, "No! This can't be right!" She turned herself into a spark and blocked the castle when she returned to her usual self. "Now, you shall all deal with me ol' princes and little princess in all the forces of _Hell_!" With that, she turned into a dragon.

Everyone gasped at her dragon form as she smiled down upon them. However, this didn't stop Toby from growling at her and Basil from charging at her behind a shield and sword pointed toward her. Maleficent blew fire at them. Luckily, Basil used his shield to protect his friends and himself from being burnt. Maleficent tried to eat them, but Basil knocked her nose with his sword. She chomped, trying to nip at him, but he succeeded in knocking her nose. She burned the thorny forest.

"Basil! Follow us up!" Flora ordered.

Basil, Dawson, and the Flavershams climbed up, following Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather with Toby close behind. The detectives and Flavershams scrambled back up on Toby and Maleficent came up to finish her duel with them. She blew out fire on the shield one last time, causing it to fall. She laughed at Basil's misfortune. There was only one thing left to do. Basil flung the sword, aiming it at her heart, causing her to shriek. Before she tumbled down, everyone moved out of the way and watched as she dropped down to the cliff to her death.


	4. Chapter 4

Now that Maleficent had died, the thorny forest disappeared and soon, everyone made their merry way into the castle. The only thing left to do was for Olivia to kiss Fidget awake. She'd done so by kissing him on the cheek.

Fidget's eyes fluttered open as he smiled at his rescuer. Everyone cheered at his awakening.

"We knew you could do it, Olivia," Olivia's father said.

"Really? Because _we_ did it," Olivia corrected. "We stopped Maleficent."

"That's true," Basil stated.

"So what next?" Dawson asked.

…

Basil and co sauntered downstairs to greet the king and queen, who were relieved to see them again.

Maleficent reappeared uninvited, but this time, remorseful for what she'd done. "Oh, Fidget, I'm sorry for everything," she said sincerely.

Everybody stared at her in confusion.

"I've been consumed with bitterness and blinded by vengeance," Maleficent told them.

"Maleficent, I remember our friendship," Queen Aurora pointed out.

"Ah, yes. How could I forget?" Maleficent chuckled at the memory.

"What made you befriend Aurora?" Basil asked.

"Is it because she's nice?" Fidget prodded.

"Yes, and she saw good in me when I couldn't," Maleficent answered. "It's better than I could have imagined. I sincerely hope that I never put a curse upon anyone again."

At her promise, Fidget and the others forgave her and from then on, Maleficent kept her promise.

…

The next day, Maleficent, Queen Aurora, King Philip, Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, and Basil, and co returned to the fantasy forest, where Maleficent grew up in. Aurora and Philip continued to stay in the forest, while Basil and co bade everyone farewell, returned to London, and they all lived happily ever after.

The End

**Author's notes: What do you know? I decided to throw in some elements from **_**Maleficent**_**, as well because since Aurora had seen good in Maleficent, so had Fidget and the others. I hope you all enjoyed the story.**


End file.
